zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Opening title
The opening title, alternatively the intro is a sequence of clips from the series that appear during the start of each episode of Zoey 101. They are mostly different for each season, much like many other TV sitcoms. The design for the opining titles is various scrolling shapes that contain said clips that's pasted over a beach-like background, to complement the series' tropical Californian setting. This background also serves as the series transitions between scenes. Song :Full article: Follow Me The official theme song for Zoey 101 is Follow Me, which is sung by Jamie Lynn Spears. It's used for each episode's opening title. This song is also featured at the end of the episodes, which often contains the ending of the full theme, including the second verse. The full song was never released, although an instrumental remix was realeased in the show's soundtrack. Clips used 'Season 1' *Zoey Brooks first arriving at PCA. *Quinn Pensky dancing in celebration of getting a date with Mark Del Figgalo. *Chase Matthews splashing water on his face. *Zoey dressed up as Marilyn Monroe (from the second season). 'Season 2' *Logan after being pushed into a water fountain. A clip from a season 1 episode is shown here, where Quinn Pensky is dancing in Quinn's Date. This is the only season where the opening title showed a clip from a previous season. 'Season 3' *Chase struggling to get across campus for the beginning of the semester. 'Season 4' *Dustin giving Quinn a ride on his bike to the prom dance. Accredited actors 'Season 1' *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese 'Season 2' *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese 'Season 3' *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese 'Season 4' *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Austin Butler as James Garrett *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Trivia *The font for the credits and title is Mink Regular, the same font that is used for the iCarly opening titles. *Unlike Dan Schneider's other shows, Zoey 101 uses the opening titles during movies/specials, whereas in shows like Drake & Josh and iCarly, they didn't use their opening titles for the TV movies like Drake & Josh Go Hollywood and iGo to Japan, respectively. *The first few episodes of Season 1 only contained a portion of the Follow Me song, the show's theme. Subsequent episodes included the full song. *After Jamie Lynn Spears, all of the actors are listed by alphabetical order, something that would be reused for Victorious (with Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III's being first credited before everyone else).